Talk:Halvian 385th Lost Regiment
A good article thus far. However I have a few pointers that you should remember when you continue your page. Firstly, Exterminatus is quite literally the last resort of the Imperium, and while a planet that doesn't fully embrace the Ecclesiarchy, but still venerates the Emperor might warrant a visit by a Army of the Faithful to reeducate them, it wouldn't even be considered to use Exterminatus, also since only high ranking Inquisitors or Space Marine Chapter Masters can declare It. Otherwise I like this, I've always loved Siege Warfare. Especially the Death Korps, so I look forward to reading the Full article when it is finished. Blackdamp (talk) 13:06, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I think that Exterminatus (as many other things) can be declared only by high ranking members of the Adeptus Administratum. Chapter Masters, Lord Commanders and Lord Admirals all are part of this category and yes, Inquisition does as it pleases. --Remos talk 16:05, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I do believe you are right, Remos. I just said the ones I knew for sure. But still the destruction of a Planet is something that gives even the Imperium pause. Blackdamp (talk) 16:27, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh yes, surely. To point one example; Inquisitor Kryptman lost all his rights, ranks and titles because making half-assed decisions to destroy couple of planets. High Lords weren't pleased. --Remos talk 20:50, February 21, 2015 (UTC) What it boils down to is usually the cost vs gain. How many troops, tanks, ships will it take to reclaim that world vs what that world can potentially give you by reclaiming it. Other factors are if a world is too far gone to be reclaimed. Blackdamp (talk) 21:26, February 21, 2015 (UTC) The Halvian faith is in Humanity, not the Emperor, they revere him as a Hero-saint and undoubatable leader of humanity but to them he is not a god, he is a mortal man who united humanity and to them that makes him so much more. It gives them faith that if a man could do so much then humanity is a worthwhile cause. The thought that they could possibly do as much as the Emperor or even a fraction gives them hope and allows them to do things that other men would fear doing. When the Halvians fell out of Imperial records is when this shift began to happen and when they finally were reunited with the Imperium this beleif was so deeply ingrained within Halvian society that the Ecclesiarchy let them beleive it. as to point out the Ecclesiarchy wanted to destroy the planet, The Chaos tainted biomass is a serious problem to the ecclesiarchy and Inquisition and both of these factions are very active on Halvia, I promise I will give full explanations to all of it( also most of this started with an Only War game and started shifting from there and just kept growing and growing and with every character or campaign we made with these guys the story just got better and better and more and more heroes showed up.) Danielstryder (talk) 03:57, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Ok, I got your point for the hate against Ecclesiarchy, but, Ecclesiarchy is the way to Emperor's grace. No Guardsman would ever forget that. Instead, I would suggest you to direct that hate against Sector Synod, or even, if enough political influence is given, to certain person or branch within Ecclesiarchy. Note too that members of Ecclesiarchy are not by our knowledge capable of declaring Exterminatus on anything. If you hate Ecclesiarchy in Imperium, you are a heretic. And heretics get burned. At stakes preferably. --Remos talk 09:16, February 27, 2015 (UTC) alright I get the point, I will change the Ecclesarchy from Heresy to Tenuous relationship, also I changed the number of men in the regiment( it is now ten percent of what it was) I am not happy about it but fine, also if one of you who is a admin and likes IG add stuff could you PM me I would like to talk about some things that I have been working on. maybe I could get tips pointers and other such things Danielstryder (talk) 07:42, March 1, 2015 (UTC)